Safe And Sound
by unemployedsoul
Summary: Damon is grieving his dead wife, while at the same taking care of his princess. The bittersweet feeling is eating Damon. He cannot seem to move on. Lets join Damon in his journey to keep his baby Safe And Sound. Delena And Damon And Daughter bonding. P.S. : i got the Idea of this Story from a Video Edit from YouTube by TheSecretGirl
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"No no this can't be happening"Damon screamed and looked at Meredith with hope in his eyes. "Please tell me that you are lying, please Mer for god's sake please tell me that you are lying." He said with broken voice. It killed Meredith to see her best friend so much broken and so much pain.

She cupped his face and made and direct eye contact with him gaining all her courage and blocking away her own tears. "Get a grip Damon, and its True Elena is never coming back." He looked so broken and wrecked that he jerked away Meredith's palm off his face and walked away and slumped down the wall and broke down. Meredith walked up to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Damon doesn't lose hope you still got your baby, please for her sake get a grip. "She said and immediately Damon's eye shot up at her, he forgot their baby girl. Oh! How he loved her already. They were supposed to look after her together, watch her grow and all the stuff together and now here he was wiping down the floor over the death of his wife as well as happy that his baby girl was safe. He could not decide how to feel, this bittersweet feeling taking toll of him. When suddenly Meredith's voice brought him back to earth.

"She needs you Damon, even she lost her mother. You need to be strong for her; you need to look after her. Did you forget how excited you were for her birth and now you are slumped down here while you baby is in nursery alone." Yes it's true I was excited for the birth of my princess but I didn't know that I would lose my queen in process. But life is cruel. Elena wouldn't want me to just abandon our girl. She would want me to shower her with all the love I could and even the share of Elena's love.

I stood up and wiped my tears and told Meredith, "take me to her ". Meredith smile to herself while leading him to the nursery. There were many babies in the nursery but the most quite one was Damon's.

He looked at her, his and Elena's little miracle. When he looked at her, he felt he was looking at Elena. She was truly perfect amalgamation of both of them. She had perfect chocolate brown hair, nose of Elena and eyes and lips of Damon.

The moment he held her in his arms, he decided that he won't let any harm come to his princess. She was the last HOPE for his survival. He would make sure that she is always SAFE and SOUND.

PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS ALOT TO ME. BYE XOXO


	2. Chapter 1 Promise of Forever

**Chapter: 1 Promise of forever**

The sun shined and birds chirped welcoming a new day, life was so serene and peaceful for Damon that sometimes he thinks did he deserve it. Of course not he didn't deserve it. He had been vampire for 145 years filled blood and lust. He killed innocent humans for fun. He made his brothers eternal life miserable .he lived his 145 years without single hint of humanity. But all his humanity came surfing when he first laid his eyes on the beautiful creation of God, Elena Gilbert. Who only saw good in people and knew that they can be redeemed.

She was the one who was not scared of his dark demeanor, she loved him in spite being a vampire. And that was when he knew that he had fallen head over heels for this girl. He would give up anything to be with. To build his future with. It was true no one told him who he loved and no one could stop him building his life with her. She was his life.

When they came to know about the cure for vampirism, he was ecstatic as that instant he had decided that he would take the cure and be the perfect human for Elena. Taking the cure was one of the best moments in his life, the feel of humanity and vulnerability overwhelming him.

He was over the ninth cloud when Elena had agreed to marry him for good. They were married within six months. Oh! How he loved the sound of Mrs. Salvatore. Soon they were blessed with the news of Elena being pregnant. Happiness knew no bounds for Damon. After living 145 thinking that he can never have a family this was happening, his miracle baby. He loved Elena more in that moment.

Damon snapped out of his trance when he heard hustle bustle and Meredith running toward Elena's room. He still had his baby in his arms. He couldn't explain the feelings. He clutched her more into chest and ran behind Meredith.

The scene he saw after his reached Elena's ward slipped the land beneath his feet. Elena was shaking frantically, doctors pacing here and there inserting god knows what into Elena's so dead body. He couldn't hold back his tears; they started streaming down his subtle freely. Suddenly he felt a tiny palm over his face weakly trying to wipe his tears. Oh! How his chest swelled in pride. His baby had the hearth of Elena. Caring and affectionate.

He would die before any harm came to her. The straight line of Elena's heart monitor started fluctuating. He couldn't understand a thing. He just clutched his baby and sat there in silence witnessing doctors do their work. He looked at Meredith who looked back at him. He closed his eyes because he couldn't believe what he saw in them, Hope. Was there hope that his Elena would be ok and back into his arms. He restricted his heart to have any kind of hope that could be shattered and throw him hard on the cold ground. Damon just sat there clutching his baby as his life depended on it rocking himself back and forth.

Suddenly he heard beeping sound of her heart and he shot opened his eyes and he looked at the heart monitor where the heartbeat of his Elena were stable. He couldn't believe his eyes that they were her heart beats. Living the past few hours thinking that she died living him alone was killing him but now he saw hope. He looked down at his baby and she tried to give him a toothless grin. He smiled back at her and clutched her again in his chest.

Meredith smiled at him weak one but yeah he saw a smile. She indicated him to follow him out. He did so as his ears anticipated the good news.

"I don't know what happen, but the nurse removing the instruments form Elena felt her move and then suddenly she was having fits." She paused and looked up at Damon. His eyes twinkled when she said that Elena moved.

"When we reached her heart beat went frantic and we did all in our power to save her but." After she said 'but' the tinge of twinkle from his blue eyes disappeared and was replaced by agony and hurt.

"How can she give me hope for second time and leave me again." Whimpered Damon tears making their way back to his eyes.

"Listen Damon, there is still hope. God isn't cruel. You need to know that we did everything in our power but she slipped to come." She said with whatever little bit of joy she had. This was good. Yeah it was definitely better at least. His queen was alive at last.

"How long will she be in coma." Damon asked. "Don't know, maybe a day a week or years, it's all up to her. But why don't you look at the brighter side, you got your wife back from death bed."

Yes he did get her back and he will do everything in his power to bring her back to him to their daughter.

He smiled in content and held a victorious smile while clutching his baby, His Hope.

He would take care of his Elena and Hope. And never let any bad come to them. He promised himself. Promise of eternal love and protection.


	3. Chapter 2 : The New Begining

Chapter: 2 A New Beginning

It's been few weeks since that faithful day when he was on the brink of losing his sanity over Elena's death and gaining control over his sense to give his princess the world. But now he had everything. Partially but yeah, he had Elena beside him even though she was in coma she was with him and his little hope.

They had shifted Elena home with all the necessary equipment's. It pained him to even look at her pale body fixed to so many instruments. He had set the nursery with the help of Stefan and ric. These two kept him sane and kept keep away from passing away. But Damon knew better than that he has to act grown up and not drown in sorrows and being a walking talking bottle of bourbon. He had a responsibility to excel.

Caroline being herself spread happiness. Damon and Caroline and gotten quite close and now she couldn't get over the fact the hope was carbon copy of Damon with Elena's hair and nose. She was practically in love with her pudgy little hands and feet.

She had often saw Damon play with hope's feet and hands and her heart swell seeing the site. She missed her best friend badly but she was seeing how difficult it was for Damon to live without her when he couldn't live a second without her. She knew how much Elena would want to witness how Damon was head over heels over hope.

So she captured the moment and made a note to make a frame. She made a decision that she was going to capture the distinct moment between Damon and hope and frame it so that Elena would feel like she didn't miss anything.

Hope was now 7 weeks old and was comparatively quite kid. She would never through tantrums at night but would sleep ever so peacefully. But she would throw tantrums whenever Damon wasn't around.

Being a baby she was pampered by her grandpa Ric Uncle Stefan and aunt care. Damon felt so overwhelmed sometimes so have such an awesome family.

"hey Damon, how are you doing ?" asked Klaus coming out of nowhere. Damon turned to look at him and gave a slight smile.

"Um I'm doing well, you say how you being?" asked Damon stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking on his toes.

"Hey bud, you know you can let it all out." Klaus said placing his hands on Damon's shoulder resting his fidgeting movement.

"How can I let it all out, even if I do so I would break and I can't be weak my baby needs me. I can't be selfish with her." He said and tear rolled down his cheeks covered with light stubble. He remembered how he had first time confessed his love to Elena but compelled her because he couldn't be selfish with her.

Damon carried hope to their room, well fed and now was her time to bath and then bed. He took her to his lavish bathroom and placed her in her small bathtub. Rubbed her tiny body with body wash and rinsed her well. Wrapped her like shawarma in towel.

"Here's my girl ready for bed." He got her ready in her 'I love my dad' pj's. Hope gave him toothless grin and his swell in satisfaction. He kissed her muss of hair and took her to bed. Hope had formed habit of sleeping with Damon. She would fidget if she couldn't feel the warmth of Damon.

Damon never used to be a light sleeper. But now even a movement from hope woke him up. After he felt satisfied that his baby was safe and sound he would doze off too with her on his chest his arms wound around her tiny fame protectively.

A light smile lingering with contentment. This was beginning of something new.

Hope you like the update. I know I have been MIA but I hope this reaches up to your expectation. Given that I am newbie writer.

Stay tuned to witness more sweet and cuddly moments with hope and Damon. So yay! I do ship dad baby bonding hurrah for "DOPE".


	4. Chapter 3 Morning Hues

Chapter: 3 Morning hues

Small wail was heard and was echoing in the huge boarding house and then there were swift footsteps as Damon rushed towards her nursery to check on his princess. As he looked down at his princess her face was turning red due to her hyper crying, he picked her up in his arms and tried shushing her with his sweet talks and started patting her back swaying her side to side. But alas! Nothing worked she cried on top of her lungs.

Suddenly it struck him it's been few hours since he fed, she must be hungry. He hurried to his kitchen with hope in his arms. He placed her in her chair and started preparation for her formula. Coming in between to check of her and trying to console her. Today for the first time since he had turned human he wished to be vampire again so that he could use his vampire speed to prepare her food so that his baby wouldn't have to go through so much pain. He had made up his mind he would be doomed if he ever saw his hope crying.

He checked the temperature of her milk and when he felt it was normal for his baby. He picked her up and walked towards fireplace he sat there with hope in his arms and placed the bottle into her mouth and she latched on it to satisfy her hunger. A small smile crept on his lips hearing her adorable sound she made sucking it. After she was done he patted her back to make her burp.

There was two pair of eyes witnessing the scenes unveiling in front of them who had tears in their eyes. Alaric looked beside him at Stefan who too had smile and tears in his eyes. Everybody missed Elena but they knew one day she will be by Damon's side holding his hand in hers and everything will be alright.

Damon knew how much Elena was exited for their baby; she had planned so much for their future with their baby in her arms. Damon and everybody made it their priority to capture their moments spent with hope that had so much of her mom and dad in her.

True to Elena's word if they would have daughter she would be Damon weakness and his princess. She would inherit her father's anger and sarcasm which was coming true.

Everybody were witnessing Damon's anger in that tiny soul who would cry her lungs out if she was ignored or troubled or she felt something wrong.

Peacefully sleeping Elena was back to her rightful place in their room beside Damon. Even though she was in coma but had the satisfaction Elena beside him.

He would often place hope near Elena and tears would form in his azure eyes when hope would caress Elena cheek with her tiny and pudgy hands.

Hope was now six months old and had started sitting by her own. She would sit beside Elena just caressing her face and giving her wet kisses. Damon's heart would double in size at the sight in front of him.

He wanted Elena by his side but was looking forward to spending time with his daughter and fulfilling his every duty towards her.

Caitielynn09 this is pure fanfiction, I named her Hope because she is Damon's salvation and reason to survive. My fanfiction doesn't link to Originals. As for Klaus he is Damon's friend unlike the show. Hope I cleared your doubts.


End file.
